motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil's Weekend
"A dark and dirty welcome to the Devil's Weekend..." Devil's Weekend is a downloadable content pack for MotorStorm. It was released 8th November 2007, alongside the Server Update 3.0 Patch. It includes a new track, new vehicles, and the titular "Devil's Weekend" festival, with 4 tickets and 10 races to completeMotorStorm Devil's Weekend - PlayStation.Blog. Content The Devil's Weekend includes regionalised content; vehicles not included in a given region's version are available in separate DLC packs, as detailed on their respective wiki page. EU "The MotorStorm™ festivals continue! Devil’s Weekend is packed with extra content including: * Devil’s Crossing – a chaotic track, available for all online and offline modes * The Devil’s Weekend festival – 9 exclusive races across 3 tickets, including races on Devil’s Crossing * 4 extra vehicles with 3 styles each – the Wasabi Oshizushi bike, Mohawk Roadhog Bike, Lunar-Tec Buffalo Big Rig and Patriot V8 Rally Car, immediately available in all modes * Expanded collection of unlockable reward vehicles and styles if you perform well, for use in all modes * Exclusive music track, ‘Devil’s Crossing’ by Elite ForceDevil's Weekend on PS3 | Official PlayStation™Store UK"'' US ''"The MotorStorm™ festivals continue with a new weekend lineup of brutal events to battle through. Devil’s Weekend is packed with new content: * New track - Devil’s Crossing - a chaotic new track packed with hazards and features – available for all online and offline modes * The Devil’s Weekend festival - compete in 9 exclusive new races across 3 tickets including races on the new Devil’s Crossing track * 5 new vehicles with 3 styles each - Wasabi Oshizushi bike, Patriot V8 Rally car, Atlas Governor Big Rig, McQueen Adventure Mudplugger and Wasabi Rascal ATV available to use online and offline * 2 complete sets of skins for classic MotorStorm™ vehicles - 7 skins (1 per vehicle class) featuring the Big-i-Bunny team skin and 7 skins (1 per vehicle class) featuring the Numskull team skin * Unlockable Reward vehicles and styles - available for use in all online and offline modes * Features exclusive hidden music track - “Devil’s Crossing” by Elite ForceMotorStorm™ Devil’s Weekend | Official PlayStation™Store US"'' Events Ticket 1 - "Born Under A Bad Sign" * "Powdered Bones & Snakeskin" - Saturday, 10:00 - Sidewinder Gulch - Anything * "Southern Cross" - Saturday, 12:00 - Devil's Crossing - Buggy * "Up Jumped The Devil" - Saturday, 15:00 - Rockhopper - Rally Car * "Wheels Of Fire" - Saturday, 18:00 - The Tenderizer - Atlas Arizona Ticket 2 - "Hellhound On My Trail" ''Finish all Bronze or above on Ticket 1 to unlock Ticket 2. * "Bad Luck And Trouble" - Sunday, 08:00 - Devil's Crossing - Racing Truck * "Dirt Pact" - Sunday, 11:00 - The Grizzly - ATV * "Dust Of The Ground" - Sunday, 16:00 - Dust Devil - Mud Plugger * "Sinking Down" - Sunday, 20:00 - The Mudpool - Bike Ticket 3 - "Killer On The Road" Finish all Silver or above on Tickets 1 & 2 to unlock Ticket 3. * "Meeting Ol' Scratch" - Sunday, 21:00 - Devil's Crossing - Anything Ticket 4 - "Devil's Due" Finish all Gold on Tickets 1, 2 & 3 to unlock Ticket 4. * "Head Cut Duel" - Sunday, Midnight - Devil's Crossing - Bike **Reward: Humbler Diablo Buggy Gallery 1910026822 1a63dc7a7d o.jpg 1910017716 4b22e6e67e o.jpg 1909184795 7c5262e0ed o.jpg MotorStorm - Devil's Weekend - Atlas Governor.jpg|Atlas Governor Big Rig MotorStorm - Devil's Weekend - McQueen Adventure.jpg|McQueen Adventure Mud Plugger MotorStorm - Devil's Weekend - Patriot V8.jpg|Patriot V8 Rally Car MotorStorm - Devil's Weekend - Wasabi Oshizushi Bike.jpg|Wasabi Oshizushi Bike MotorStorm - Devil's Weekend - Wasabi Rascal ATV.jpg|Wasabi Rascal ATV Themes & imagery The new festival is based around the folk legends concerning blues musicians Tommy and Robert Johnson (unrelated), of selling one's soul to the devil in exchange for success, "whether that be playing blues guitar or learning to be the best MotorStorm racer"Motor Storm/Devil's Weekend - YouTube. The AI opponent "Jack Butler" (who appears in every Devil's Weekend race, driving a Humbler Diablo) shares the name of the Devil's guitarist in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crossroads_(1986_film) 1986 flim Crossroads], which itself concerns the legend of Robert Johnson; the main character meets "Scratch" at the crossroads and faces off against his advocate in a head-cut duel, events recreated in the final races of the festival. See Also * Revenge Weekend References Category:DLC Category:MotorStorm